


lil ncu extras

by shhhhyoursister



Series: ncu [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: lil extras from my fic "the sun is up, the sky is blue"!!!! assume spoilers for the fic if you arent updated!!! ill update tags as it goes!!!





	1. "david's camp tips (because otto is an asshole)

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!!! like i said, this is just gonna be a place i can put lil extras from my camp au!!!
> 
> this first one is the camp tips that magically appeared under matteos pillow.......
> 
> if you dont know what tf im talking about go read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838161/chapters/46975636#workskin) and then come back

David’s Camp Tips (because Otto is an asshole)

  1. Kids are people, talk to them like people.
  2. The most important rules are safety rules, establish those first.
  3. Your kids might get hurt but it’s fine unless they’re bleeding or screaming.
  4. They’ll copy anything you do or say so be careful.
  5. Let them try and figure stuff out before immediately helping them.
  6. It’s okay if they get dirty (they will and it’s why we have showers and sinks).
  7. If a kid is frustrating you, take a few deep breaths before talking to them.
  8. Kids ask a lot of questions, answer as many as you can.
  9. Ask them questions and listen to the answers. 
  10. Get involved! Play with them! 
  11. Pick your battles and compromise when you can.
  12. If they get upset, talk to them about why and what you can do to fix it.
  13. If you have a free moment and don’t know what to do, kids always love being flipped upside down.


	2. TURTLE DOODLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i need to apologize for being completely mia for like....weeks,,, i was getting ready to go back to school and now im back and im so so so so busy and i really dont see that changing any time soon. im not abandoning the fic, its just going to be very sporadically updated and im so sorry for that. feel free to keep sending me prompts/asks/whatever on tumblr and i will get to them asap, and im going to work on the fic today (i actually have free time cause my meeting was cancelled) so heres a cute lil thing to tide yall over!!!

thank you to my editor yon ( [here](https://chlouais.tumblr.com/)) for drawing this lil dude i love him SO much!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> not to go off a bit but im very passionate about how kids should be treated and talked to and im channeling a lot of that into david in this fic!! im someone with a LOT of experience working with kids so these tips are like....legit things i have learned that have made that experience better and easier and more fun!!!!


End file.
